A Shameless Confession
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Nearly 24 hours after 'The New Kid'; A sweet lady confronts Sensei Wu about Emmy to bring her home. With the announcement to everyone else, and Emmy's want to go back home, Lloyd feels conflicting feelings about the girl finally leaving. But maybe Emmy herself could change his mind to give him hope and peace of mind for a future meeting...
1. Chapter 1

She was a tall, slender woman with honest brown eyes. She caught Sensei Wu by surprise when she asked for his identity, but she was sincere in what she wanted.

"Please, can I see her?" the woman asked, "She might not want to come home, but at least I'll know if she's safe."

"Of course," Sensei agreed, "We can't let you not see someone who belongs to you."

"Thank you." The woman said, smiling wide. "Thank you so much."

Sensei nodded and led the woman to Dareth's Mojo Dojo, and led her to a training room. In the room were four guys in their late teens or early adulthood, a lady around the same age, a boy about eight or so, and a little toddler girl who sat in the lady's lap. Everyone turned to look at Sensei and the woman who accompanied him.

"Ninja, Nya, Lloyd," Sensei told them, "This is Bea. She's come to us for help."

At the mention of the name 'Bea' the little girl on the lady's lap instantly stood up and wobbly walked over to look at the woman. The little girl squealed in happiness when she recognized who it was.

"Hey there Em." Bea said, getting down to the little girl's height. "Wanna go home and feed Buster?"

"Yes! Yes!" the little girl agreed, nodding her head and making a notion of wanting to be picked up. Bea obliged and picked the girl up and started to bounce her a bit.

"Are you her... mother?" the boy asked, slightly upset but curious.

"Godmother." Bea told him, starting to make faces at the little girl. "Her parents were attacked by the Skulkin when Emily was still too tiny to remember it."

"Oh." he said, slightly taken back. "I... have to go do something real quick. I'll be back." And with that, the boy left the room, no one daring to stop him.

For a moment, no one said anything as Emily struggled to get down from Bea's grasp, which the woman obliged to do. Emily then proceeded to walk out the door behind Lloyd, in hopes of finding him, and sensing that he was, indeed, upset.

"So," one of the ninja in white garb spoke up, "Can you tell us more about Emmy? Or do you call her something else?"

"It's Emily." Bea told him. "She can't pronounce the 'L' sound properly, alone or in blends."

"Oh." the ninjas said in unison as if something finally made sense to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Lloyd hit a punching bag with as much force as he could muster in bitterness and anger. Less than twenty four hours ago he would have WANTED Emmy to leave. Less than twenty four hours ago he could have CARED LESS about what happened to her and just wanted her GONE! But now... now there was a large hole in his chest that appeared out of no where and wasn't going away any time soon. There's no way that only knowing a person for ONE DAY could make you so attached to them... could it?

From the doorway, Emmy watched Lloyd with full concentration, as if she had the calculating mind of someone much older than what she was now.

"Emmy don't wanna weave Woyd yet." she said in a quiet tone, finding it best for the situation. "But Bea need Emmy more than Woyd now."

Lloyd quickly turned to look at Emmy, who he didn't realize was there and had given him a good shock. Suddenly, Lloyd felt five different emotions overpower him as he broke down in hysterics and started to yell at the little girl,

"It's not fair! It's NOT FAIR!" he shouted on the top of his lungs and stomping his feet. "She can't take you away! It hasn't even been that long! I want you to stay with us, not with her! We're your family! Not her! She lost you! We found you! You belong to us now! You're going to be a part of my team some day before I face Dad!"

Emmy looked down, Lloyd's shouting was scaring her and she felt the need to cry. But she tried to hold it back, which made the moment seem even more unbearable for the both of them.

"Woyd has to share." Emmy choked, barely able to speak. "Emmy will be back. Promise."

Emmy then looked up at Lloyd and finally let her tears flow. Lloyd looked at her back, and felt it was his turn to hold back tears now.

"Promise?" he asked. Emmy nodded.

"Emmy will tell Bea every day not to let Emmy forget. Then Emmy be back when she is a big girl."

"I can work with that." someone said from behind Emmy. Both Lloyd and Emmy looked up at saw Bea and Sensei Wu, who had sneaked up on the two in their conversation. Emmy quickly made the gesture to be picked up and Bea did so.

"Before you two leave," Sensei said, "Can you lend me an ear Bea, please?"

Bea looked surprised, but leaned her ear close to Sensei Wu who whispered something into it.

"Tessen... war fans...?" Bea asked, genuinely surprised. Wu nodded. "Alright," she agreed, "I'll what I can do..."

With that out of the way, everyone's attention turned to Lloyd.

"Well nephew, is there anything you would like to say to Emily before she leaves?" Wu asked. Lloyd thought about it then nodded. The boy then walked over to Bea and Emily then motioned for Bea to lower Emily just a bit.

"I love you Emmy." the boy admitted before giving the little girl a kiss on the forehead. In return, Emily kissed him right back shamelessly.

"Emily wuvs Lloyd too." she said, in truth, not really knowing what she was saying. But she never regretted saying it through the years before or after seeing him again. Ever.


End file.
